No More Talking
by MissVoltage
Summary: Keigo is confused by Ishida's actions and his own troubling thoughts. Continuation of "Talk." Yaoi. Keigo/Ishida


There were few times in his life that Keigo ever felt unsure of himself.

He was attractive and popular, and while he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, he was socially intelligent. He knew how to read people and made them laugh, always the center of attention at parties and school, telling jokes and generally having a good time. He was the class clown.

But his world had been entirely turned upside-down when Ishida Uryu became a part of it. First the guy just started hanging around his friends. Then he became his best friend's boy friend.

…And then there was the day Ishida invited him over, gave him the most amazing blow job, and kicked him out.

That day weighed heavily on him, and continued to screw with his mind every spare second that it could. Every time he closed his eyes, he'd have a flash of memory, a glimpse of the pretty boy down on his knees with his lips wrapped around his dick and sliding down further and further…

Keigo groaned and slapped his hands over his face, shaking his head violently to remove the image. He just wanted to scratch his eyes out and….

He realized what he'd just done had most of his classmates turning around and staring at him. Even Ichigo gave him a look and muttered "dumb ass" before looking back up front at the teacher. His fingers ran though his auburn hair, tugging it tightly as he silently berated himself.

Looking up again, Keigo's eyes landed on Ishida, watching the boy write down notes from the lecture. He was so poised and perfect. It was infuriating. The way he sat straight up in his chair, occasionally tucking a lock of that blue-black hair behind his ear was enough to make him want to scream.

The Quincy must have felt someone staring, because Ishida turned and looked straight at Keigo, meeting his eyes. The brunette panicked, having been caught staring, and didn't know what to do. He couldn't even look away.

That's when Ishida smirked haughtily at him. No one but Keigo saw the way his eyes half-lidded with a sexy stare, and he traced the tip of his tongue around his own lips teasingly.

Keigo instantly blushed, his jaw dropping and the other teen just looked away as if nothing had happened. Keigo wanted to scream, to shake that prissy little fuck and demand who the hell he thought he was. He wanted to shove him up against his desk and have his way – wait, no, that wasn't right…

These were the kind of thoughts that had been slyly slipping into his brain over the past few weeks. He'd been flirting with his female classmates less and less, spending more time watching the way Ishida and Ichigo interacted. He felt something boil inside him when he saw that. He told himself he was only jealous of the way Ichigo's time had been taken up and away from him… He wasn't jealous that he had Ishida.

But he was quickly becoming unable to lie to himself anymore. What had happened last night only proved that he was going insane. Usually he would spend a little quality time with himself each night before going to sleep. His fantasies always entailed beautiful, buxom girls, girls like Orihime Inoue.

But slowly they started to change. Suddenly he was thinking of girls who were slimmer, a bit more androgynous. He'd spent a few nights getting off to Tatsuki Arisawa, and that didn't bother him the least bit. If she wasn't so damn violent and scary, he would have been all over a girl like her.

What bothered him the most was that at the very end of his fantasies, when he was stroking himself quickly with a tight fist, the object of his desires began to change. His mind wandered to Ishida and the sinful things the boy could do with his tongue. That simple thought always pushed him over the edge, and made him cum harder than he had any time before.

Last night he had given up completely and spent his entire fantasy on the blue-eyed boy. It had been amazing, so good it nearly hurt. And he nearly cried in frustration immediately after.

Maybe it wasn't a joke. Maybe being gay really was contagious.

Keigo was broken out of his thoughts as the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. He waited until almost everyone had left and stood up slowly, walking out of the room with his text book pressed tightly against the front of his pants.

He spent the entire lunch break in the bathroom, killing two birds with one stone by avoiding his classmates and taking care of his needy problem. Even worse, all of his classes from now until the end of the day had Ishida in them, and he couldn't afford to cut anymore classes.

The rest of the day had Keigo silently fuming over his predicament. As if he wasn't already embarrassed enough, Ishida had been teasing him ever since their encounter. It was always when no one was looking, a quick little tease meant only to arouse and mortify the other boy.

His thoughts all lead to the same conclusion: He needed to talk to Ishida again. He'd done his part, and stayed away from the couple, not giving Ichigo anymore crap about dating the Quincy. Hell, if he had known the skinny dork was that good at giving head, he'd date him, too.

Shit. No. He didn't mean that.

As the last class of the day finally ended, Keigo approached the couple standing by Ishida's locker. The Quincy frowned at him, and Ichigo turned around to see what he was looking at.

"What do you want, Keigo?" Ichigo sighed exasperatedly.

The brunette just looked at the ground, obviously lost and confused. "Uh… Actually I was hoping I could talk to Ishida for a minute… Alone."

Ichigo took a defensive stance, looking like he was ready to punch out one of his friends. "Keigo, leave him alone. Don't be a dick, or I'll-"

He was stopped as Ishida laid a hand on his arm, stepping forward. "No, its okay. He just wants to talk. You wanted your friends to be able to talk to us, didn't you?"

Ichigo looked skeptical for a few more seconds before shrugging and backing off. "Whatever. You know how to take care of yourself." He grumbled a little, wanting to be the knight in shining armor.

Keigo looked a little relieved, but was still obviously very nervous about something. Ishida picked up on it right away. Besides, he already had a pretty good idea of what the other teen wanted to talk to him about.

"Come to my place with me." Uryu insisted before turning to Ichigo again. "I'll meet up with you later tonight, okay?" He leaned into Ichigo, tilting his head up and stealing a rather steamy kiss from the strawberry. Keigo looked away and coughed awkwardly, trying to keep any arousing thoughts from surfacing in his mind.

The walk to Ishida's apartment was terribly uncomfortable, Ishida acting like he wasn't even there, and Keigo trying to go over what he wanted to say in his head. Once inside, Ishida busied himself with making tea while Keigo took a seat on the sofa, waiting for the Quincy to bring it out. He couldn't help but feel that the situation was all too familiar.

Ishida settled down on the couch, slowly pouring them both a cup of tea and taking his own up into his hands, sitting Indian-style in the comfortable furniture.

Keigo couldn't help the way he looked at the other boy, just now noticing how long and graceful-looking Uryu's legs were. He wouldn't mind draping those over his shoulders and… Crap.

He noticed that Ishida was looking at him expectantly, though the usual coldness in his expression was replaced with even more smugness. The bastard knew why he had come here. Keigo didn't think and just blurted out his first thought.

"Am I gay?"

Ishida just scoffed, almost laughing at the other. "How should I know? Are you?"

Keigo seemed to be taken back a little, realizing that Ishida obviously would have had no way of actually being able to answer that question. "I dunno… I just figured you'd know."

"And why is that?"

"Cus you're gay."

"And?"

"I dunno, doesn't that mean you have like… gay-dar or something?"

The Quincy gave him a very unimpressed look and leaned back against the cushions. "No. It doesn't. You're the one who has to figure it out. I don't know if you're gay or straight or bisexual or just an idiot."

Keigo looked crestfallen. He was really hoping to get a little closure on his feelings, and it looked like Ishida was just going to be a dick, as usual. He turned wide, confused, begging eyes up to the other.

Ishida sighed heavily. "Why do you think you're gay?" He already knew the answer. He just wanted to know how it had translated and manifested in Keigo's mind.

The brunette blushed once again, looking away at the wall. He leaned over to the coffee table and took up his own cup of tea, taking a few sips of it, trying to stall until he could work up the courage. He took another glance at Ishida and looked away again, finally answering in a small voice.

"Because I've been fantasizing about you since the other day."

Uryu looked a little shocked. That wasn't exactly the answer he'd been expecting. He had supposed that Asano would say that he was totally freaked out because he'd [inevitably] enjoyed the blow job he'd gotten and that meant he liked guys. He hadn't thought that the other would actually take anything positive away from the experience… Well, for Uryu, it was positive. Certainly interesting, if nothing else.

"What exactly have you been fantasizing?" He inquired further.

Keigo hung his head dejectedly, burying his hands in his hair. He'd come this embarrassingly far – it couldn't get much worse.

"Everything. It started out just thinking about getting head from you again. I couldn't help it; it just grew out of control. I imagined you touching me, touching you back, blowing you, fucking you and trying to make you scream…" His blush couldn't get any brighter. He couldn't believe he'd just said all that, but he didn't usually think through his thoughts and just spoke.

Ishida shifted on the couch, putting down his tea and sitting back with his legs crossed at the knee. He pushed back a lock of blue-black hair, his eyes moving over the other.

"Fucking me how?"

Keigo paused and slowly turned his head to look up at Ishida in disbelief. Had he really just asked that? He must have, because his entire body language was different. It was as if Uryu was truly interested in what he had to say. And he was smirking.

He looked kind of hot like that.

"Uh… What?" Keigo still didn't believe what he'd heard.

Ishida shifted closer to him on the couch, sitting right next to the other teen, their sides pressed together, the instep of his foot resting against Keigo's calf. He leaned in, up close and personal, to the other boy.

"I said… How… do you want… to fuck me?" Ishida nearly purred.

Keigo seemed to be so nervous about the close proximity of the other that he forgot to be embarrassed about what they were speaking of.

"I.. uh.. I dunno…" He muttered lamely.

Ishida grinned at him, a long finger tracing across his jaw line and up over his lips. "Yes, you do. You've thought about it, haven't you?" He was toying with his classmate, and Ishida was good at playing these games.

"What was it like when you fucked me in your fantasies? Did you make me look right at you and beg to be fucked harder? Or did you take me from behind like a whore? Did you put me in my place?"

Keigo was shocked by those words. He'd never imagined anything so dirty and perverted could come from Ishida. The again, he was learning that Ishida wasn't really who he thought he was.

"I… I looked at you…"

Ishida slid his long crossed leg over Keigo's thigh, inching closer to him. He leaned in, tucking back his auburn hair and whispering into his ear.

"Do you still want to fuck me?"

Keigo almost answered, but was snapped out of his trance by those words. He leapt up from the couch and away from Ishida, staring down at him. "What the fuck? You can't say things like that! I mean, you're dating my best friend! You can't do that!"

The Quincy leaned back against the cushions again, looking annoyed. "While it is true that Ichigo is my boyfriend, he and I are not exclusive. I can do whatever I please, and I've become rather interested in your problem."

"But you're dating! And he- Wait, what?" Keigo stopped, looking a little confused. Maybe he hadn't understood Ishida during his own ranting and raving. "What do you mean, 'interested'?"

He watched Ishida rise from the couch, slowly walking over to him, managing to make his steps seem both captivatingly graceful and predatory.

Ishida draped his arms over Keigo's shoulders, licking his lips and offering a smirk to the other. "I still can't tell you if you're gay or not." He apologized. "But I can show you your fantasy." He pressed his body tightly up against the other teen's, an undeniable hardness pushing against Keigo. "I want you to fuck me."

Keigo tried to speak, his lips moving, mouth gaping, but no words came out. He wanted to protest, to say that this was still wrong, that Ishida belonged to Ichigo, that he wasn't gay, that he didn't want his first time to be with some guy he wasn't even really friends with.

But he just couldn't find it in himself to deny the other. His lust was too strong.

He gave a single nod, whispering "okay" as his hands found their way to Ishida's hips. Ishida took control, leading the obviously lost teen. His fingers began to undo the buttons on the front of Keigo's uniform shirt, fighting the urge to just rip the troublesome little things off. Ishida's hands slid up the other's chest, feeling his slim but toned body beneath them as he pushed the shirt off and to the floor. He wasn't surprised he found himself attracted to Keigo's physique – the boy was rather good-looking when he wasn't being a loud annoyance.

As his hands worked at Keigo's belt, Ishida realized that the brunette was pulling down the zipper on his shirt, forcing Ishida's hands away for a moment so he could undress him as well. He gave a little smile, pleased that the boy wouldn't be entirely submissive and needing direction.

They both finished undressing quickly, wanting to get down to the deed. Keigo let Ishida pull him over to the couch and push him down on it. The Quincy immediately made his way into his lap, straddling him with ease. He watched Ishida fumble for something under the couch, and saw him pull out a bottle of lube from beneath the cushion. It was there for all the times that he and Ichigo just couldn't wait long enough to make it to the bedroom.

"Wait…" Keigo started, holding Ishida's hands and keeping him from opening the lube. Ishida frowned at him. He was going to be pissed if Keigo backed out now after everything. They were both naked, horny, and more than ready for this. What was the problem?

"Yes?"

"I just… I wanted…" He couldn't really bring himself to say it, so he decided actions would be better. Keigo reached up, hands gently holding the back of Ishida's neck and pulling him close. He pressed a kiss to the other's lips, soft, slow, and sweet, not exactly what one would expect from a perverted teenager like Keigo. Ishida's slim brows rose in surprise, but he reciprocated in kind, his tongue meeting the one licking at his lips and seeking entrance.

They continued to kiss, their bodies heating up and growing more and more aroused as it grew deeper. By the time they broke apart both boys were panting, even Ishida's cheeks had grown flushed with lust.

He pulled back a little, opening up the lube and was about to pour it onto his own fingers when Keigo's hands stopped him again. Ishida gave him an annoyed look. What the hell was the problem now?

Keigo smiled a little sheepishly, but found he was becoming more courageous with his wants. "Can I do it? I kinda… have a thing for fingering. I'm curious what it'd feel like with a guy."

Ishida rewarded him by pouring the slick liquid onto his fingers. Keigo's hand made its way between them and down underneath the other, easily finding Uryu's entrance and sliding a single digit in. "Huh… Wow… Tight…" He mumbled to himself below his breath. Feeling little resistance, he began to move his finger in and out, quickly adding a second finger and twisting them as he fucked the Quincy.

Ishida could only moan at the way those fingers were moved inside him. He nearly screamed in surprise when they curled and pressed up against his sweet spot. "Where the hell did you learn to do this?" He moaned, looking down at Keigo.

The brunette laughed a little, pleased that he'd been able to not only shock Ishida, but bring him some pleasure as well. He'd figured fingering a guy was basically the same as a girl with a few slight differences.

"You'd never believe it, but Tatsuki and I end up at a lot of the same parties. She gets kinda frisky when she's drinking and always ends up with me… Don't tell anyone that. She'll kick my ass." He added quickly.

Ishida didn't care where he'd learned it because it felt too damn good. He shuddered, unable to control his moan and quickly grabbed Keigo's hand, stopping him. Keigo understood, and gently pulled his fingers back, settling his hand on Ishida's hip.

Uryu pulled his glasses off, gently tossing them to the other side of the couch. He spilled more lube into his hand and stroked it all over Keigo's prick, thoroughly coating him. Moving up onto his knees a little more, Ishida took hold of the other's length and settled it against his entrance.

"Ready?" He gave a sexy smirk, one that Keigo returned as he nodded.

Ishida gave a hearty moan of bliss as he impaled himself quickly. It had been almost a month since the last time he'd bottomed, and he couldn't deny how amazing it felt to be filled again by something more substantial than his boyfriend's fingers. It was sinfully good.

While Ishida was just letting the feeling flow through him, Keigo was gripping his hips tightly, moaning at the incredible searing tightness around his dick. It was a feeling almost indescribable, something he'd never felt before. For a few moments, he was afraid he would cum embarrassingly soon, but he adapted to the new sensation, able to stave off the ending and take it in stride.

His hips rolled forward, pulling a groan from both of them, and Ishida knew he had to start moving or Keigo would loose it before they even began. His slim body bounced in the other's lap, thoroughly fucking himself on the brunette's length. It felt damn good to be able to do this, and he was glad Keigo agreed.

Keigo could only hold on tightly and let Ishida do all the work, the sensation of that hot channel moving along his erection almost unbearable. His breathing was too erratic to even attempt kissing the Quincy again, and he didn't want to hinder his wonderful movements, so he did what he could, kissing all over Ishida's neck and down his chest, licking his soft, pale skin.

"Fuck… I'm… not gonna… last much longer…" Keigo tried to warn him. It wasn't just his first time, but the culmination of all the sexual frustration he'd been feeling for weeks. Being inside Ishida was just too fucking good, and while he knew he'd want it again, his body was eager for this to end.

"Just let it go." Ishida moaned, turned on even more by the other's admission. He loved being able to do this, to use his body to overwhelm another and make them cum. He wasn't too close himself, but that didn't matter. "Cum for me, Asano-kun."

It was hard to deny the teen taking him so skillfully. Keigo lifted his hips, thrusting up into Ishida for a few more minutes before he finally seized up, moaning loud, unintelligible words against the Quincy's chest.

Uryu could feel the other cumming inside him, the warm liquid coating his insides and slowly beginning to slip out. It was a sensation he relished and he bit his lip, grinding down against the other's softening cock before letting it slip out.

Keigo laid back against the couch, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. That was something else. He was high on the endorphins, feeling a pleasant tingle tremor throughout his whole body.

He felt a bit of movement in his lap and opened his eyes again, looking over Ishida. The other boy was still hard, and had begun stroking himself to get off. Keigo grabbed Ishida's wrist, his other arm snaking around his waist to hold him. "Let me."

Ishida nodded, allowing Keigo to set to work. If anything, Keigo was very skilled at giving a hand job from all the nights he'd spent alone by himself, and used that to his advantage. Ishida let himself go and just enjoyed it, allowing himself to near orgasm as quickly as possible.

His fingers dug into Keigo's shoulders, his hips bucking needingly into the hand working him over. Keigo watched it all with rapt attention, disbelieving that he could see Ishida Uryu so very unguarded and wild.

With a high moan, Ishida's body jerked, his length shooting out that milky substance all over Keigo's hand. He collapsed on the other boy's chest, tremors still running through his body, his breathing labored.

Keigo held Ishida closely, liking the intimate feeling of being close to another after orgasm. He knew he had a lot to think on, and still hadn't had any of his questions of fears assuaged, but at least now, the sexual frustration that had been boiling inside of him because of Ishida had died down.

On one hand, he hoped he'd get to do this again with Ishida. On another, he wondered who else he could try it with.

Keigo stiffened, pulling Ishida back and looking at him very seriously with a bit of fear in his eyes. "You're not gonna tell Ichigo, are you?" Even though Ishida had said that they weren't exclusive, he still felt like Ichigo would hate him and kick his ass for laying a hand on his boyfriend.

Ishida smirked and laughed a little, looking down at Keigo with mirth in his eyes. "Do you really think Ichigo, or anyone else for that matter, would believe me if I said we had sex?"

Keigo cracked a grin. "Probably not. Guess I can relax then."

The Quincy leaned down, kissing the brunette fiercely on the lips. "I wouldn't say that. We might have to do it again. You still don't know if you're gay or not."


End file.
